


Not on Top of It

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Knives Just so many knives, Not silly but very silly nicknames, Pixie Goth, Rosebird, Small Domme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Raven's first day at Beacon is not going as planned when she is paired up with some white cloaked city dweller





	1. Chapter 1

“The first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next four years.” The headmaster’s words echoed in Raven’s head as she landed on the forest floor. 

Their first test as huntresses and huntsman, to find a partner, a relic and get out of the forest. It was supposed to be a random game, their partners unknown and a ‘learning’ experience for young huntresses and huntsmen. Raven, however, had a plan, and a random useless stranger was not part of it.

Raising her hand, she made to slash open a portal to her twin brother when something poked her in the shoulder.

Spinning around, Raven drew her sword from her belt. It slashed over the head of her attacker, someone much shorter than she was used to.

“Wow, hey, didn’t mean to scare you,” a white cloaked figure said. She barely came up to Raven sternum, the only splash of color matte black hair and a single silver eye that sparkled with amusement.

“Fuck,” Raven said, recognizing this huntress from the initiation last night. That white cloak had stood out among all the riot of colors the hunters had worn. That and only her idiot brother had worn a cape, everyone else wearing more sensible clothing.

“Hey now, language bitch,” the girl said, a flash of white teeth as she smiled. “And we’re in the middle of the woods. Other things to do.”

That threw Raven, who planted a fierce scowl onto her face. Who was this girl? And could Raven still make an escape? Was Ozpin, the headmaster, watching? Could she open up a portal, find her brother, and still be his partner?

The short girl held out a hand and Raven glared at the offending limb. Manicured fingernails kept short, although painted a sable black, and fishnet fingerless gloves covered her hand. Her arm protected by black bracers that covered wrist to elbow. They shined with use and care. The cloak shadowed the rest of her body. “Hi, I’m Summer, Summer Rose.”

Standing her full height and towering over the girl, Raven turned up her glare. If the girl ran, then that wouldn’t be Raven’s problem. The girl kept her hand up, smiling. She quirked one eyebrow at Raven and the tall woman huffed. “Raven Branwen.” She did not take the hand.

The girl patted Raven’s arm. “Well Raven, looks like we need to find some broken temple and a relic and get the fuck out of here, what do you say we get going?”

Raven narrowed her eyes. Back in her tribe, her glare stopped most people from even walking near Raven. Once, she stared down an Ursa.

This girl smiled into it like a warm summer’s breeze.

“Fine.” Raven said, sheathing her sword and walking deeper into the forest.

“Oh, the strong, silent type,” Summer said, skipping to keep up with Raven. “Aren’t you just a cutie.”

Raven frowned at the girl, but that smile never stopped. “Keep up those scowls and we won’t have to fight any Grimm.” A butterfly knife appeared in the girl’s hand and she twirled it absentmindedly. “Not that I wouldn’t mind a fight, but an easy day is an easy day, ya know?”

Out of her depth, Raven turned her frown forward and marched on. She assumed her long legs would let her outpace her short partner, but Summer kept up. The click click click of her knife followed their walk through the woods.

Her scowl dropped and her pace slowed. She saw the girl scanning the area around them, and Raven started looking into the blind spots.

A breeze wound through the forest, stirring Raven’s top and hair. It tugged on the girl’s hood, but her cloak jingled instead of billowing. 

A few times, the girl would hold up her hand, silencing her butterfly knife, and they would stop. When she looked left, Raven looked right. Silently, the girl would indicate for Raven to stay or move off a ways to watch their backs. It wasn’t til the fourth or fifth time the small girl gave Raven an order that she realized what was happening.

She was Raven Branwen, next leader of the Branwen tribe, following the orders of some pixie goth who used a butterfly knife as a fidget spinner.

The girl stopped, but kept the butterfly knife clicking. She looked around as if lost.

“Could you put away that knife, it’s distracting,” Raven growled.

“Hmm?” The girl shifted and turned towards Raven.

“Put your knife away, it’s annoying,” Raven lied. She actually liked the sound of it. It was calming and the last two hours of hiking seemed to have passed in a flash.

“I don’t hear the magic word,” the girl said, the knife still clicking away in its rhythmic way.

“Put the knife away now…” Raven stepped up to tower over the girl.

“Ooooooor?” The girl said, the knife flicking back and forth.

“Or I’ll make you regret it,” Raven said. A moment of regret instead filled her. She didn’t want to threaten the girl, but she was not here to make friends. At least, not friends among the huntresses and huntsmen.

“How?” The girl asked. Her black lips peeled back in the fakest innocent smile that Raven had ever seen.

“I…” Raven glared as she tried to come up with something. A vague threat was the best, let the victim fill in the blanks and scare themselves. No one had ever called her on it.

“Come on, you have to have something.” The knife stopped and the girl stared past Raven. “Like ‘give me the knife before I feed you to the Ursa behind me’ or something.”

“But I don’t have an-” A loud roar spun Raven around. A good sized Ursa walked into the clearing, red eyes focusing on both of them. “Fuck.”

“After hun,” the girl said, her hand disappearing under her cloak.

The ursine Grimm huffed and roared again, charging right at them.

“Go left, I’ll go right,” the girl said. A knife flew out of her cloak as she leaped out of the way. The Ursa shifted to a bit towards the girl.

Raven dodged left. She landed on her feet and slashed from the sheath with her sword. It scored the Ursa along it’s unarmored belly.

It roared and spun, it’s claw swiping at Raven. Rolling out of the way, she tried to swing her own weapon. The Ursa pressed down on her and placed her on the defensive.

“Oi, ugly!” The girl yelled. “I wasn’t done with you.”

The Ursa looked over its shoulder before letting out a roar of pain. It faced Raven again, but one eye had the handle of a knife sticking out of it.

Raven dashed to it’s newly made blind side and brought her sword down on its neck. The armor plating splintered, and black ooze dripped onto the ground. It’s head, however, remained attached.

A white blur shot past Raven and the monster roar in pain. The back of it’s front two legs bleed ooze, hamstrung.

It lifted one paw to swipe at the girl, who danced out of the way. Raven smashed down again on the neck again.

Between the power of Raven’s blow and the damage of the girl’s knife, the Ursa fell onto its face.

A final slash and Raven removed it’s head from its body.

The clicking of the butterfly knife started again.

Raven looked over the dissolving body to the girl, who had thrown her cloak over her shoulders. The inside of it was lined with knives. All sorts of knives, from throwing knives to what looked like a large bladed Vacuo knife, a half dozen butterfly knives on top of the one in her hand as well.

With the cloak back, Raven finally got a good look at her new partner. A lot of black with highlights of pink.

“Hey Raven?” The girl said, dropping her shoulders so the cloak covered her again.

“What?” Raven snapped her jaw shut and turned up the glare.

“You might want to wipe the drool off your face.”

Raven reached up to wipe her face. She glared harder at the girl’s grin even as she was not sure if she had been drooling. She had not been drooling. Summer was not that cute. The fishnet stockings and undershirt, those toned arms and legs and abs. Raven had to admit she enjoyed the combat boots, everyone looked better in combat boots.

She shook her head, clearing it. It was all those knives, Raven just enjoyed a good weapon.

“Hey, what is that over there?” The girl pointed and Raven could make out some broken stone walls.

“I’d say they look like ruins,” Raven said. “Come on, let’s just get this done and get out of here.”

“You bet,” the girl said. “I can’t wait to take a shower. Want to wash my back?”

Raven executed a perfect front roll because that was how she liked to travel and not because what that damnable girl had said had made her trip. That was not it at all.


	2. Trying to be on top of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven tries to take the top bunk and fails miserably

Arriving back at Beacon, Raven and Summer are directed towards the dorms. They are told the top floors are for the initiates, and that tomorrow would be the teaming ceremony. They headed to the room they were given. 

They opened the door to a small room with a bunk bed and a closet. It smelled of strongly of cleaner with that wisp of dust suggesting it had spent a while empty before being pressed into service again.

Raven stomped in. “Top is mine.”

Summer laughed, and slid past Raven, her pink duffle bag landing on the top bed. “Yeah, no. I’m top.”

The way she said it had Raven thinking this was no longer about the beds.

“I’m taller, I need the headspace,” Raven argued.

Looking over her shoulder, Summer put lie to that logic. Both of the beds fairly cramped, with the top under the slanted roof.

“I’m top, just admit it.” Summer grabbed the bed to jump up when Raven placed a hand over her hair.

“Do not argue with me, short stuff,” Raven growled. “I’m taking top”

“Oh, no you didn’t.” Fingers like steel wrapped around Raven’s wrist and the taller woman found herself bent over the bottom bunk.

Blinking into the sheets, she threw her elbow back. Summer grabbed it and used it to flip Raven onto her back. Fingers grasped her wrists and held them over Raven’s head. Summer sat astride her, pinning her down.

Her heart beat wildly, and Raven knew it was not fear doing that. Those lips leaned down and Raven’s heart beat faster. She gulped, trying to calm down, to push thoughts of what those lips would do away. Fuck, where had those thoughts come from?

Summer leaned over to whisper into Raven’s ear. “Call me short again, and you will pay for it.”

Remembering how Summer had turned a vague threat around on her before, Raven gasped out. “Oh yeah, how?” Her voice cracked and she didn’t want to admit why.

Teeth sank into Raven’s ear, gently nibbling on the lobe of it. “Mock my height again, and find out.”

Raven gasped. Her heart fluttered and she found herself excited, not scared. Mind whirling, she barely noticed Summer rolling off.

Pulling down her duffle and pulling out a toiletry kit, towel and night clothes, Summer stripped out of parts of her outfit. Clunky boots, stockings, top, and with a wink at Raven, dropping her bra over the other girl’s bag.

Draping the towel around her neck, Summer walked towards the showers.

Raven laid on the bed, trying to collect her thoughts. That had been too enjoyable and that upset her. She was not here to have fun, she was here for her tribe, her people. She was to be their greatest leader. Being brought low like that was shameful, unworthy of someone like her.

But she had enjoyed it, a part of her brain coming up with the best short pun she could think of. Would Summer actually carry her threat out? Did Raven want Summer to do it? That rush had felt better than anything else. 

What that threat could be had Raven’s mind deep in the gutter and wallowing in it. She needed to shower, clear her head. This was crazy, stupid. Summer was a smart ass city kid. Push come to shove, she would crumble like all city raised huntresses did. That threat was empty. Summer talked a good game, but look, running away. That lie sounded best to Raven.

Sitting up, she bonked her head against the top bunk. Ducking out from under the bed, she vowed to take the top bunk back from that damn pixie of a girl. Raven would be top, cause she was Raven Oum-Damned Branwen, the best damn bandit on this continent and the next.

She stripped out of her clothes, ignoring the wet spot on her panties as she grabbed her toiletry kit.

Towel around her shoulders, Raven strode into the shower room. Large stalls lined one wall. Stupid city people, why should their showers be so big?

Only a single shower ran, steam curling around the edges of the curtain.

A wicked grin, Raven remembered how most city people were awkward with being naked. This was her chance to get back at that smug pixie. Call out her pointless threat when the girl would be vulnerable.

Also, being in a semi public place, no way would Summer do any of the naughty things Raven’s mind had conjured. Even if she wanted her to. Which she totally didn’t. That lie rang hollow in her own head.

Tossing her towel on the hook and covering Summer’s, she grabbed the curtain and yanked it open.

Summer peeked over her shoulder, a smile her only reaction. “Oh, did you come to wash my back?” She gave a little shake her hips. The girl was slim, but her thighs were muscular and toned and very distracting. Raven’s mind wandered on what those legs would feel like around her head.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Raven stepped into the shower. Summer didn’t move, even as Raven pressed into her. Radiating as much menace as she could, Raven failed to have Summer cower in front of her. 

Instead the girl turned around and Raven had to step back else Summer was going to faceplant into her cleavage.

Finding herself stepping away from the girl, again, Raven stiffened her spine. Taking a large step, she physically pushed Summer against the wall. Both her hands slammed to form a cage around Summer’s head and she bent over to stare her in the eyes.

“You need to understand something, girl.” Raven put as much of a growl as she could. It came out as husky, and those silver eyes flashed in excitement. Not what Raven wanted.

“I’m in charge. Not you, not who ever that damnable headmaster says will be, me.” Raven leaned in closer, and her eyes fell on Summer’s lips. The urge to kiss them stole the next line Raven had planned. She had never kissed lips with a piercing in it. “So, anyway, that means what I says go. I get the top bunk, and you don’t have any say in that anymore.”

Summer blinked and tilted her head. “Oh, really?” There was no challenge in her voice, and Raven stumbled. She wanted a fight, she wanted Summer to argue, to push her against the wall and kiss her and demand Raven grovel at her feet.

No, no she didn’t. She wanted Summer to do that. She wanted Summer to submit to her, right?

Threats died on Raven’s tongue as she thought she had won. “Uh, yeah, really.” She cleared her throat. “I mean yes. I’m in charge, and you will listen to me, or else I will leave you regretting it.”

Summer lifted a hand and opened her mouth, but Raven clapped her hand over that too clever mouth before she could speak. “You know what I can do, and I will not explain it.”

A tongue pressed against Raven’s hand and she pulled it away.

“Okay, fine,” Summer said, but her eyes still sparkled with mirth and that smile had Raven questioning. “Do you want me to call you mistress and wear a little maid outfit and clean up after you too?”

“What?” Raven stood up, confused, and honestly a bit scared.

“Too much?” Summer said, cocking a hip out and resting her hand on it. “Well, ‘leader’ do you want me to wash your back than?”

Raven sniffed and nodded. “Yes. That would be fine, ‘underling.’”

The narrowing of those silver eyes had Raven stepping back. The sudden snap to a smile set Raven’s heart fluttering again. She wanted to run, but a part of her was also aroused. Scaroused, as it were.

Raven wanted to run from a girl she could crush. Between her thighs. While she used that too clever tongue to make Raven moan.

Panting, Raven shook her head to clear her mind. What was wrong with her? She had no reason to be afraid of this girl. None. She was a fearless bandit, the strongest of them all. The strong survive, the weak perish. That was the rules she followed and knew. And this girl was weak. Right?

“Well, ‘leader’,” the air quotes around that hung in the air, “I can’t reach your back, mind kneeling so I can?”

Raven turned and dropped to her knees. Summer grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started washing Raven’s hair. Those steely fingers massaged her scalp and Raven whimpered on how good it felt. The girl knew what she was doing and Raven swayed under those hands.

This she could get use to. She ignored how being touched also made her feel, that little bit of warmth down in her core. Telling herself it was satisfaction on having this girl finally in her place.

After her hair, Summer moved to Raven’s back. The loofah she used was rough, but Raven made sounds of pleasure at that feeling. It felt good. She leaned back against Summer as the girl’s arms moved around her waist.

That loofah traveled across her stomach, a lather of soap covering Raven’s midriff. A hand pressed on Raven's thigh and she opened them.

“Hmm, ‘leader’ seems to have quite a bush,” Summer cooed into Raven’s ear, her voice husky. “Quite the wild women…”

That dampened the warmth in Raven, and true fear took hold. Did Summer know were she had come from?

“Shall I trim it up for you? I mean, someone might get lost in this bush.”

Raven floundered. On one hand, she didn’t think it was that bushy. She trimmed it, maybe not as much as these idiot city dwellers, but it was not an Oum-damn bush. On the other hand, it made her stand out, in a way that she didn’t want to.

And if Summer did it, that would mean Summer’s hands would be touching her. No, no, it was all part of the ruse, to hide her banditary upbringing.

“Fine, you may trim it a bit,” Raven said. She tried to stand, place herself in a better position for Summer. 

Arms tightened around her.

“No, no, stay right like this.” Summer stood and grabbed a small case from her kit. Raven heard it open behind her, but turning her head only planted it in Summer’s breasts.

Blushing, she looked forward again. What was wrong with her. That was no were near the first time she had her face between some girl’s tits. Although the nipple ring in one of them had not been something she had seen before. She had noticed a few other piercing the girl had. Eyebrow, that hoop in her lower lip, and her ear carried a few more. Raven started to wonder what else Summer had pierced.

“Now, try not to move too much, I don’t want to nick you.” Hands slid around Raven again, and she leaned back into Summer.

She tilted her head forward to watch. She held a pair of very shiny scissors, trimming down Raven’s bush to a more shavable length. All of it. Raven suppressed the urge to squirm. She did not want it all shaved, but how to voice that? She didn’t want Summer to be suspicious, even if she wasn’t.

Back and forth she warred in her head about what to say, if to say anything. Worry did not suit Raven, and not having much practice at it, indecision reigned.

It also distracted. The shock of the cold cream on her nether region caused Raven to jump.

“Woo, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Summer nuzzled into Raven’s neck. Raven relaxed back against Summer, eyes lidded in pleasure.

Till she saw the knife in Summer’s hand. A straight razor, shiny and sharp, the same kind of material as the scissors. Her aura flashed red as she activated it.

“Hey, stop that,” Summer said, poking Raven in the side. “You know you can’t shave with aura active.”

“I’m not going to let you slit me up with that knife.” Raven struggled to stand, Summer squatting over her legs.

“Hey, come on, this is the best shave you can get.” Summer’s voice was low and calm. “It’s a smooth shave, barely any bumps. It’s how I get my legs silky smooth. I mean, you're in charge...or are you that scared of me?”

Raven huffed at those words. She did not fear this pixie girl. She was in charge and had nothing to fear here..

“I’m not scared,” Raven said, although her voice was higher than she liked. She blamed the arousal from having Summer massage her. “Do as your told, underling, shave me. Just, leave a bit, okay?”

Raven heard the smirk in her ear. “You got it, boss.”

Being in the shower, under the hot water, the blade was warm. Summer cradled Raven with one arm, that hand holding the skin so the razor could shave away. It was a bit fascinating. The blade seemed to erase the hairs, just little black smudges on the end of the only evidence they had existed.

Summer shaved off the outer portions, around Raven’s thighs, leaving a patch centered over her vagina. The gentleness of it, alongside Summer’s body at her back, had Raven feeling good, real good.

Soon, she no longer felt the razor on her skin, just two fingers slowly massaging the skin right at the top of her slit. A hand reached up and cupped her breast, rolling the nipple between finger and thumb.

Raven shook her head, wanting the fantasy to end. But it didn’t. Warm breath against her neck, Summer rocked behind her. The air become musky with the scent of sex, and Raven realized this was not a dream.

Summer was touching her, kissing the back of her neck. Those fingers between her legs slid lower and she whimpered.

Lifting her own arms, Raven realized that Summer had pinned them down. She struggled, but that was not helpful. Not that she put up much of a fight. Summer knew what she was doing.

Biting her lip, Raven stifled a moan.

“Oh, little birdie,” Summer whispered into Raven’s ear, causing her to shutter. “I want you to know, you are not going to be in charge.”

Raven gasped as fingers pressed down on her clit, a shock to her system.

“You want to play on being on top, but you knelt for me without hesitation.”

The reply on Raven’s lips turned into a moan as Summer pinched her nipple.

“And you let me dress your nice little cunt up how I wanted.”

Looking down, Raven saw her pubes trimmed into a neat little rose. Being wet, some of it was misshapen, but it was clear what it was.

“Let me ask you this, and answer honestly, I’ll know. You don’t want me to stop what I’m doing, do you?” Those fingers between her legs stopped, and her breast landed against her chest when Summer let her nipple go.

The word yes formed in Raven’s throat. She would demand Summer stop, that Raven was the one in control, the one with power. But that was not at all what she wanted. She wanted Summer to keep touching her, to kiss her, to use that clever little tongue.

Instead, Raven shook her head, looking up at Summer. That grin returned, and Summer planted a soft kiss on Raven’s lips.

“Good, but I think I will stop.” The arms around Raven loosened and she caught herself before sliding down to the floor. Summer stood over her, that grin filling Raven with a very interesting feeling.

“Now go, your mistress has need to clean herself up.”

Raven stood on shaky legs. Grabbing her towel she dried off. It dawned on her that she had not come in with a change of clothes; she had in fact strode down the hall nude. A power move. But now her body tingled with arousal, and her pubes bore the shape of someone else’s symbol. No one could see that.

A pile of clothes sat in a pile on a stool near the shower stall. A familiar black skirt stuck out of the pile. Summer’s clothes.

Grabbing the black shirt on the top, Raven pulled it over her head. On Summer, it might have landed mid thigh. On Raven, it stretch over her chest and hips, barely covering her.

It also read, in bright pink letters, “Lil’ Bitch” across the chest. Covered enough, Raven walked back towards her room.

Outside of the shower, Raven’s head cleared. That little bitch had tricked her. She was sure of it. Clever words from a too clever tongue. Summer was not in charge, she only thought she was. 

Raven stomped down the hall, her mind turning. If Summer wanted to play tricks, well Raven would raise above. The girl was sensitive about her height, Raven had figured that out. A small pixie who hated everyone always looking down at her.

She knew what she had to do. Summer would rue what she did.

Smirking, Raven knew Summer would fall...short.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no set dates, I'm just going to hammer this story out till I get to an end I can live with. Hope you all enjoy, and we will be getting more sassy Summer with other people, soon *laughs as the rest of Team STRQ assemble*


	3. Enough with the short jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back at Summer for what she did, Raven fails miserably

“I thought we agreed top was mine,” Summer’s voice called out.

“Mhprmph,” Raven said, dragging herself out of her nap. She laid sprawled out over the top bunk, an arm and a leg hanging over.

A pillow flew up and hit Raven in the head. “Did you really throw all my bedding on the floor?” The voice held amusement.

Raven rolled off the bed, landing in front of Summer. A grinning, very nude Summer. That caused Raven to take a step back. Why wasn’t Summer wearing clothes?

Looking down, Raven remembered that she had taken Summer’s clothes. In her nap, the shirt had ridden up and bunched up under Raven’s breasts. She grabbed the hem and pulled it down over her hips again.

“I have to say, you do look better in that shirt than me,” Summer said, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping a finger against her chin. The appraising look she gave Raven came off as please.

Raven wasn’t sure if she wanted to rip the shirt off or blush.

This, however, let Raven figure out what Summer was doing. The small girl was scared of Raven, feared the tall bandit. This was all an act. All the flirting, all the touching, the excuse to shave her symbol into Raven’s pubic hair. The look in her eyes like she wanted to pin Raven to the wall and make her moan. Summer wanted Raven off her game so she could hide her fear.

It was such a city dweller thing to do, and Raven felt ashamed at having almost fallen for it. Summer was cute, and Raven wouldn’t mind having that too clever tongue between her legs, but she needed to learn her place. Under Raven’s boot, where all those city dwellers belong.

“Quiet, shortstuff,” Raven commanded. She banished the blush and towered over Summer.

Well, tried to. Summer leaned back and blinked in surprise at those words. “Did you just call me short?”

Hands on her hips, Raven put her best scowl on. “I said quiet. I know what you’re doing and I’m not going to let you get away with it any longer.”

Another blink. “I’m a bit lost, I’ve made no secret about what I’m trying to do.”

Raven frowned with her scowl. “Yes you have. You’re trying to keep me off balance because you’re scared of me.”

Bursting into giggles, Summer doubled over. Raven moved to give her room, watching this damnable girl tear everything to pieces, again.

“What? Scared of you? Rae, that is not the feeling I have towards you at all.” She stood up, and her smirk made Raven’s heart pound.

“Yes, yes it is,” Raven said, taking a step back. Summer stepped forward. “You’re afraid, and just trying to keep me from seeing it.”

Summer reached up and grabbed Raven’s collar. Pulling her down so that they were face to face, Summer leaned in. When she spoke, their lips almost touched and her voice had a husky tone. “I’m not scared of you and the only reason I want you unbalanced is because you’re easier to be on top of when you’re flat on your back.”

Raven sputtered, shocked and, if she was honest with herself, excited.

“Now, you called me short.” Summer pushed Raven against the wall.

Her hands gripped Summer’s, but with a few twist, Raven found herself pinned against the wall. Her hands above her head, legs out in front.

Summer stood over her. Heart pounding with excitement, Raven struggled. The iron grip, the angle, those were what she told herself were the reason she couldn’t free herself. It wasn’t the lust that had welled up inside her, the need to have Summer touching her again.

It wasn’t the enjoyment of watching Summer looking down at her like a new toy, ready to be played with, in a very hard and satisfying manner.

“Now, I think I did warn you,” Summer said, bending down to whisper into Raven’s ear. “And honestly, I think you need to learn your place. Which is under me.”

The sound that came out of Raven’s throat surprised even her. Not anger, not defiance, but excitement. Raven had a habit of wearing her partners down, breaking them, but no one had ever done the same to her.

Not that she planned on letting Summer have an easy go of it.

“You think you can just pin me to the wall and I’ll just bow down to you?” Raven’s voice came out husky and not at all menencing.

“With you? Oh, no, I think you need a little. Bit. More.” Those last three words were punctuated with a kiss up Raven’s neck, followed by a sharp bite down on her earlobe

Raven clenched her jaw to keep from moaning.

Moving her hands so that she held both of Raven’s wrist with one, Summer sat on Raven’s lap. The free hand caressed Raven’s cheek, lifting her head up.

Summer watched her with hooded eyes, a slight smile perking up her lips. “You can tell me to stop, I will. We can just hash this out in the arena tomorrow, when I grind you under my knives.”

The life line Summer had tossed her surprised Raven, although she also realized Summer wanted permission to go on. Summer wanted Raven’s consent before she did whatever else she was going to do to her.

“As if, you know this is the only way you’re going to ever win,” Raven said, putting on a sneer. “And I don’t plan on letting you win here.”

With a shrug, Summer grinned. “Tap three times if you want me to stop.”

“I doubt you can make me submit, you short little-”

Summer cut Raven off by pulling back on her hair and kissing her. Feet kicking under Summer, Raven’s eyes widen in surprise. She struggled, but Summer had her pinned.

That excited her and she barely contained a moan.

Summer’s tongue pushed its way into Raven’s mouth. Again, being on the receiving end of someone being more sexually aggressive was new to Raven. She hated how much she enjoyed it. This damn city dweller, that tasted of strawberries and lavender, that felt so warm against her.

It took her a few moments for her to realize that Summer had stopped kissing her, both panting.

“Strip,” Summer said, letting go of Raven’s hands.

The shirt was around her head before Raven thought to be contradictory. Not quite out of it yet, she slowed down.

Summer grabbed the cloth, pinned Raven against the wall with it. Blinded, Raven couldn’t see what Summer was doing, only feel it. The city girl liked to use her teeth with her kisses.

They trailed over Raven’s shoulders, up and down her neck. Blazing across her collarbone, Raven stiffened as they near the tips of her breasts.

“They’re so cute,” Summer cooed, a finger brushing over them. “They seem eager for someone to play with them.”

A thumb joined the finger and gave a playful twist. The shock of pain made Raven withe, but the warm lips of Summer on her neck drew out her moan.

“Did you enjoy that?” The voice was too playful, too counter to the pleasurable pain she was inflicting.

Raven tried to find her voice, but what Summer was doing to her breasts kept it lost. She nodded.

“I asked, did you enjoy that?” Summer switched sides, kisses up her neck as she flicked Raven’s nipple.

Whimpering, Raven nodded.

“I asked you a question,” Summer said, her voice turning stern. The slap was gentle, but surprising, on Raven’s breast.

Raven shook, squeezing her legs togethers. A few breathes, and she found her voice. “Yes, yes I’m enjoying myself.” It came out husky and dripping with arousal. Never had she heard herself sound like that.

“Yes you’re enjoying yourself, what?” Summer stroked a finger down Raven’s neck.

Raven’s brain chugged along blank before it dawned on her what Summer wanted. Than it chugged on a few more paces before deciding that she wasn’t going to do what Summer wanted.

“Yes, I’m enjoying myself,” Raven grinned, flashing lots of teeth, “shortstuff.”

Summer laughed, loud. Ripping off the shirt, Summer grabbed Raven’s face and kissed her. Straddling her lap, Summer made sure Raven knew how much she was enjoying this as well.

A fist pulled at Raven’s hair, and Summer’s kisses turned to bites as she went back down her neck.

Raven’s hands went up and down, not sure if she wanted to push Summer away, or hold her tighter. Touch her and try for some kind of revenge? Those small perky breasts, the shiny piercings in them, Raven cupped them before she thought too much about it. The piercings warm under her thumb.

“I didn’t hear you ask to touch.” Summer stopped kissing her and pulled the hands off. “I don’t think you’ve earned the right, just yet.”

Standing, Summer kept her hand in Raven’s hair. “Now, since I have you in my favorite position.” Raven stared up from between Summer’s legs. “You are going to apologize for calling me short.”

The part of Raven that enjoyed being defiant flared and she shook her head. “I will never apologize to you.”

“Oh yes you will.” Summer pulled on Raven’s hair, putting her lips right on Raven’s face. “Lick, and show me how sorry you are.”

Raven stared at the dripping pussy in front of her. Summer played stoic, but Raven knew she just as aroused as her. Could smell it, taste it if she wanted.

She could do what Summer wanted without a fight, and she would love every minute of it.

But Raven always fought.

“No,” Raven said, pushing her hands against Summer’s thighs. The sight of the retreating slit made her lick her lips, but Raven held firm. “I think I’ll be the bigger person and not.”

Letting go of Raven’s hair before she pulled too hard on it, Summer grabbed the back of her neck instead.

With a gentle shove, Raven found herself bent back over the lower bunk. The hand on her neck turned into the hands on her wrists.

Behind her, Summer muttered “Oum, I always forget the arms.”

Leather wrapped around her wrists and Raven found her arms bound behind her back. She struggled, but could not break the bond. It didn’t hurt, it just restricted her movement.

“That feel okay?” Summer asked, laying across Raven’s back. That nipple ring felt strangely erotic against her skin.

Raven answered with a growl that earned her a slap on the thigh.

“Does that feel okay?” Summer asked again. Her words dripped with sweetness, but Raven enjoyed rebeling.

She nodded, grinning over her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Summer sighed. “Does. That. Feel. Okay?” Each word was accompanied by a slap on her thigh.

By the end of it, Raven was panting, lifting her ass up towards Summer’s hand. “It feels fine, midget.”

That slap would leave a red mark on Raven’s ass for days.

Summer on top of her kept Raven from jumping up, but she nearly bucked the smaller woman off.

“I was going to be nice,” Summer said, sounding out of breath. “But I think you need to learn your place. You will refer to me as Sir, or I will make your ass as red as your sluty little top.”

Raven laughed, although it came out as a giggle. “I’d rather call you baby, as that-”

The clap of the slap echoed in the room, a second slap coming from Raven’s ass cheeks slamming together. Her mouth formed an O and before Raven could give another retort, Summer slapped her ass again.

As a way of establishing dominance, Raven had slapped the ass of a few of her lovers. A good handful of cheek, a squeeze, call them a pet name and make sure they knew who was in charge. It was a petty mind game, and Raven played it well. If asked, she might have thought a good open hand spanking would be the next step, but she never kept anyone around long enough.

The feelings of what Summer was doing to her, this went beyond petty mind games. Being punished like this for knowingly being a little bitch? It felt Oum damn good.

Summer stopped once Raven’s ass was a bright cherry red. Both of them panted. Raven did not even attempt to hide the dripping coming from between her thighs.

“Now, do we have an understanding?” Summer asked, her hand rubbing Raven’s ass.

Looking over her shoulder, Raven looked into Summer’s eyes. “Yes, sir.”


	4. Initation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven tries to pretend that last night was a mistake and challenges Summer. Again.  
> It does not work out for her

Regaining her feet, Raven followed after Summer. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, nervous. Now she had no choice but to follow through. Well, she could stop it. Pull out the egg and just not play. But that was lying and while Raven was okay with deception, she still had her honor. She could also ask Summer to not do it. The girl might spank her a bit, make her call her Sir, but how bad would that be?

Gnawing that thought over, Raven walked into the main hall. People were paired off. She saw Qrow and his partner. The blonde boy wrapped an arm around Qrow, and Qrow was stroking his hair. It was sweet and Raven wanted to puke.

It made her feel a little better, to be angry at someone else being nice. That thought was something she refused to unpack.

Near the front of the gathered crowd, Summer stood talking to a tall blonde woman and a cat eared fanus. Summer’s eyes flickered at Raven, but she ignored her to talk to the others.

Feeling foolish being the only person not with their partner, she walked towards Summer.

As she neared Summer, the egg between her legs started to vibrate. Not fast, but enough that Raven stopped suddenly. She took another step towards Summer and it increased.

Closer now, Raven saw the scroll in Summer’s hand. As she neared Summer, her thumb slid up the screen.

Her breath caught in her throat as Raven felt all the blood rush to her head and core. She stepped back, and the vibrations decreased.

“Oh, is that it?” Raven said. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she strode to Summer.

By the time she was standing next to Summer, Raven was digging furrows into her palms. Could they all hear the egg or was it just the blood rushing in her head? Staying upright was taking more energy than Raven was use to.

An arm wrapped around her waist, and Summer grinned up at her. Her cheeks were red. Go figure she would be enjoying this. 

“Glynda, Kali, this is my partner, Raven.” Summer nodded towards the blonde than the dark haired cat fanus.

Glynda gave Raven a once over, found her wanting, and turned back to Summer. Raven never felt more relieved at being ignored than right in this very moment.

The other girl, the fanus, smiled as she took in Raven. Her pierced ears flicked with amusement as she let her eyes wander up Raven. It might have been sexy if Raven did not feel like she was about to be someone’s dinner.

“Hello Raven,” Kali slid over from Glynda to stand next to her. “Are you enjoying your time here?” She smiled like she knew a secret and Raven panicked. 

This bitch knew, but how? Did Summer tell her? No, no, she can hear the egg vibrating, that has to be it.

Squeezing her legs tight as if that would muffle the sound, Raven tried to put on her scowl. The blush across her face made that difficult. “It’s okay.”

“Really? ‘Cause it sounded like you were really enjoying yourself last night.” Kali’s smile sharpened. “I might need to borrow your partner. If you don’t mind.”

The egg stopped, and the sudden lack of sensation was just as bad as the sensation itself. Raven worried she might start dripping. She was going to buy skorts if they did this again. Or maybe the danger of being caught made it more exciting. Which made Raven panic more, cause oh Oum, they were going to find out.

“Kali, leave the girl alone.” Glynda reached out and pulled Kali away. “I swear, I will get a spray bottle if you’re going to be like this around every girl in this school.”

Kali’s eyes wandered over the crowd. “The guys too, who knew the kingdoms would be this much fun?”

“You’re from outside the kingdoms?” Raven swallowed the ‘too’ before giving herself away.

“Yup, most fanus find it easier to live out with the wild Grimm than with humans.” Kali shrugged. “And the bandit tribes aren’t all bad. At least when they’re killing us, their pretty straight forward about it”

“Kali…” Glynda warned.

Opening her mouth to say something, Raven bit down on her lip as the egg started up again. Fuck, what was she about to say.

“Think we could talk later?” Summer asked. “I haven’t spent much time outside the Kingdom and I’d love to talk to you about what it’s like.”

“Sure, as long as you bring your friend here.” Kali leaned forward, and Raven swore Summer blushed more. “Is she always this quiet?”

“It’s her thing, strong silent type.” The egg slowed down, although it did not stop.

“Better than being the one always underfoot,” Raven growled out.

The egg spiked, and Raven dug her fingers into Summer’s shoulder to stop from falling over.

“Are you okay?” Kali asked, genuinely concerned and reaching out.

“I’m fine, it’s okay!” Raven straightened. “Just, not enough sleep, ya know.” She panted, failing to control her breathing.

“Yes, we know.” Glynda glared at Summer. “I do wish to continue this talk, but in a less public place. Shall I call you?”

“I’d be down. Although not tonight, I might be a little busy.” The egg’s speed increased and decreased and Raven bit her lip as it fluxulated.

Glynda smirked and pulled Kali away before she could say anything else.

“I thought you weren’t going to do anything about the short jokes till after I broke?” Raven whimpered out.

“I said I would spank you for each one, not that I wouldn’t make you pay.” Summer took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. In a different mindset, Raven might have thought it odd.

“That’s low,” Raven pulled her lips back in a grin. “Well, I guess above average for you.”

Summer looked up at Raven and rammed the egg’s speed up.

“Ooooh, fucking worth it.” Raven panted as she let Summer hold her up.

The first team was called out, and they gathered off to the side behind Ozpin. Another team, and Raven looked around for a seat. There, along the back wall.

Raven tried to leave Summer’s side, but she found out the egg had another feature. It not only vibrated, it could roll. Not much, but when Raven started moving away, Summer used that with the vibrations to drive her to her knees.

Managing to make it look like a trip, Raven glared over her shoulder at Summer. She still looked up at Ozpin, a smirk on her lips. With the crook of her finger, she summoned Raven back.

Standing was hard, but Raven stood on her own. Mostly because she scowled at all of the people offering her help. With wobbly feet, she walked back.

Leaning as much of her weight as she could, she used Summer to keep her upright. She tried resting her arm on Summer’s head, but Summer used both the vibrations and rolling motion to nearly knock Raven off her feet. Again. She bit her fist to keep the orgasm from being loud.

Fucking city slickers and their fucking toys. Raven vowed to get her hands on the egg and shove it up Summer and make her suffer for this.

Distracted, she didn’t see Summer shift next to her, the sound she made lost in the sound of the crowd.

Squeezing her legs shut was not as helpful as Raven thought it would be. It made everything more intense, but she was afraid to stand with her legs open. Maybe she was just imagining it, but she could feel something dripping down her legs. 

Around her, the number of people dwindled. She knew other, older teams were there to watch the new ones form, but still, she knew her and Summer would go up soon.

Qrow and the himbo were also still waiting, and Raven hoped they would be on the same team. Her brother and some eye candy. Not that she didn’t enjoy Summer, but the himbo was something she could handle. Summer kept her on her toes.

Like how she was nuzzling into Raven’s side, breathing fast. What was wrong with her? And why did she have to smell so good?

Raven found her hand moving down Summer’s back, and she hesitated, remembering what Summer said earlier. “Can I touch your butt?”

Taking another deep breath, Summer nodded. Her distraction was again unnoticed as Raven tried to focus on not being too loud and to stay upright.

Grabbing Summer’s ass, hoping for it to keep Summer from messing with the scroll, failed. It whirled inside her and Raven shoved her whole fist into her mouth to stop the moan.

Falling to her knees, she dragged Summer down with her.

“And finally, Summer Rose, Raven Brawnen, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Qrow Brawnen, Team STRQ, leader Summer Rose.”

“Okay, sir, you win, sir, make it stop,” Raven pleaded, tapping her hand against Summer. It took her a few moments to realize she was slapping Summer’s ass.

The egg faded, and Raven whimpered at that feeling. Oum help her, she felt like a waterfall was between her legs.

Qrow stood next to her, offering her a hand up as the himbo stood on his other side. Summer panted, red in the face, but stoic. They walked up together.

Ozpin gave them all a knowing grin, and Raven wanted to melt before realizing that was just what Ozpin did. Look all knowing. The smirk that Kali and Glynda shot her way was much more telling, but Raven hid behind her brother to not think too hard about that.

“I thank you all for coming, and here, to our new teams! May the next four years be what you make of them! There will be a party in the cafeteria in an hour, I do hope to see you all there.”

With that dismissal, the new teams headed towards their dorms. Qrow and the himbo moved quickly, Raven spent and needing a chance to catch her breath. Summer walked with her, and Raven choose not to add any meaning to it.

Reaching back, the himbo grabbed Raven’s and pulled her along. Qrow grabbed Summer’s and linked his hands with his partner. Together, they dragged the women to the dorms.

Upon opening the door, the himbo made an interesting sound. “Why are their only two beds?”

Beside him, Qrow cursed, shrinking in on himself.

“Oh well,” the himbo said. He turned towards Raven and Summer. He smiled as his eyes went up Raven’s legs. “We can just share, how about me and-”

“You and Qrow get the left bed, me and Raven get the right.” Summer crossed her arms over her chest and managed to look down at the himbo who had almost a foot on her.

“Right, just what I was about to say, partners with partners!” The himbo turned. “Hey, listen, I hear there is a party in the fourth year dorms. Come on, Qrow!”

Before he could object, they were both down the hall.

“Thank Oum,” Summer said. “Shall we?”

Raven sulked over to the left handed bed, sitting down. Her mind clearing, she realized something. “This was an unfair challenge!”

Kicking off her boots and hanging up her cloak, Summer looked over her shoulder. “How so?”

“I had to keep from making a scene the whole time, and you just had to be the one in control!” Raven stood up. “I did all the work, and you did nothing.”

Summer sighed and pulled out her scroll. She tossed it to Raven before pulling down her own panties. They were soaked. Reaching up, Summer pulled out a very similar egg to the one inside Raven.

“Open it up, play with the settings.”

Doing as she was told, Raven turned up the vibrations to max. The egg in Summer’s hand shook.

As did the one between Raven’s legs.

“Ooooooh.” Raven dropped the scroll as she fell forward.

Jumping forward, Summer caught Raven before she hit the floor. “Should have warned you, my bad.”

Raven whimpered as Summer grabbed the scroll and turned off the eggs.

“So, everything you felt, so did I. And I didn’t tap out.” Summer grinned, and reached to pull off Raven’s panties. “Now, lets get it out of you before you do something dumb again.”

With a bit too much teasing, Summer pulled the vibrator out of Raven.

“Wait, if I hadn’t tapped out, would you have stopped it before we went onto the stage?” Raven’s eyes widen as she thought about that.

“No, cause than you would have won, and I wasn’t going to let you beat me.” Summer pulled off her top, leaving on her mesh armor undersuit. Her piercing stood out against it. “Now, you lost, so you will refer to me as Sir.”

Raven swallowed, but nodded her head.

“What was that?”

With a sigh. “Yes sir.”

“And the other thing we talked about?” Summer sat down on the bed, patting her lap.

“Oh come on, what if Qrow or the himbo come back?”

“Himbo?” Summer blinked. “Oh, Taiyang. Don’t worry, I locked the door, and I don’t want to miss the party.” Her eyes gleamed with excitement and Raven’s heart thumped in her chest.

“But...your top…” Raven clutched for something to avoid the punishment she knew was coming.

“I’m not evil. I wanted to give you a nice view as I spanked your ass red. Now, come here.” Reaching up, Summer grabbed Raven and placed her over her knee. “Now, how many short jokes was it?”

“Uh...one?”

The hand came down and left a decent handprint on Raven’s ass.

“That one was for lying.”

Raven squirmed. “You’re asking me to remember all the jokes? Isn’t that a bit of a tall order?”

The next hand on her ass was met with a laugh.

“Six? Seven?”

Another slap on her ass.

“Six or Seven, what?”

“Seven short jokes for seven slaps, sir!” Raven smirked over her shoulder at the alteration, and Summer smiled back.

The hand came down, and Raven moaned out. “One!”

Slap. “Two!”

Slap. “Three!”

Slap. The door opened, and Qrow slouched in. “Hey, Rae, have you seen my-”

He stopped, saw Raven over Summer’s lap, her skirt flipped up. The handprints made him blink and he turned around. “Nevermind.”

Summer frowned. “I swore I locked the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of headcannon going on in this story, so if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. Also, it will get more steamy


End file.
